Daydream
by Fiona3210
Summary: Nightmare's Sequel. Just because it's a daydream doesn't mean it's going to be happy...


Daydream

I walk alone through the forest. I think about that fatal day. The day where I was too slow. The mech that had been sent was destroyed, but the cost of it was too high. That mech, that stupid mech, had killed my intimate friend. No, we aren't…. weren't just friends, we are… were brothers. I grind my teeth as I walk, needing something to do to vent my anger. Besides, running would only hurt my ankle more. Not that it mattered much anyway. In fact, I deserve my broken ankle. I was too slow then, so I'm too slow now. The sound of a twig snapping startles me and barely manages to take me away from my grim thoughts, if for only a little while. My gut tells me to follow the noise, and I agree; no animal would be careless enough to step on a stick. I sped up to a jog, so I can at least try to see the noise's owner. I come to the clearing where the mech lay, torn into a bazillion shreds. In front of me is the fat fiend. The person responsible for this. I felt the anger rise up, but I temporarily quenched it by telling myself how much fun I was going to have.

"You killed him," I said, alerting him of my presence. He turned around, shock on his face.

"You _killed _him," I repeated cruelly. I didn't bother to make one of the lame jokes I used to, I was beyond _that_ stupidity. I caught a look of terror on the evil's face.

"He had so much left to live for! You ruined it! You ruined his life! Are you going to ruin mine? Well you already did! Are you happy about that? Are you? I bet you are." I spat. I finally facing my li'l bro's killer, and the pure rage was making me practically delirious. I could almost see the cogs working in the old man's head, and his stance changed to one of realization.

"No," he whispers, almost silent. I longed to say yes, and for a second, my anger was replaced with pure sadness. It was the kind of sadness that made you want to curl up into a corner and cry until you couldn't cry anymore. It was the kind of sadness that made you not want to eat and ignore all protests your stomach gave you. It was the kind of sadness that no matter how hard you tried, no one could understand what you meant. It was the kind of sadness I had been living in for over a week now. Depression, they called it. It only lasted for a second though.

"Are you ready? Ready to see what you've done to him?" I ask, my voice imperturbable, masking my rage that had sprung back up like a wildfire. I didn't wait for a response. I began to walk away, my need for speed ordering me to move.

"Yes," the man behind me says. There was a firm tone in his voice, and I smirked, not out of cockiness like I used to, but out of knowing how to hurt someone and enjoying the fact.

"Follow me," I simply state, my hand gesturing the action. I was careful to use the same unemotional voice as before, so that he didn't know that I knew that my li'l bro's last wish would be fulfilled. My ears heard the loaf move, and I picked up speed as I guided him. I stayed just slow enough so that my ankle wouldn't kill me. Not that I wouldn't mind to die, in fact I wish I could die. Just lay down right here, right now and just… die. But I couldn't fulfill that wanting, not yet at least. First, I had to make sure that the request whispered on my li'l bro's dying breath was carried out. I didn't want to disappoint him anymore. After this is done and I die, I'll make sure that he gets what he needs. I'm not going to be a disappointer anymore. Soon enough, we were at the place. Our plane was still parked where me and him had left it, its nose facing our destination. He had finally convinced me to learn how to swim. He never got the chance to show me how. Just another thing I've disappointed him with. I glanced at the lake, which wasn't that shallow. Unless I was trying, I wouldn't die. And right here, looking at the lake, about to go to it was where that blasted mech had shown up.

"Why did you bring me here?" a voice says, concerned. It barely manages to drag me from the waterfall of memories threatening to rain down on me. It was then that I realized I was… crying. I prayed the voice's owner didn't notice. By the way, what was the voice's owner's name again? I couldn't remember. All I could remember was that he had _something_ to do with the mess of my little brother. W-wait. Wasn't the voice's owner the person that had killed him? Yeah, the person was. What was it that my little brother wanted me to say again? Oh yeah, I remember now.

"M-my li'l bro' w-wanted to t-talk to y-you," I say, erasing the signs of sadness as anger once again overpowered it. Unfortunately, I stuttered it out, making the effort in vain. I felt eyes on me and looked at the ground. At the tattered mess of a body at my feet. To put it lightly, let's just say that it isn't paint splattered all over my shoes and socks. Another reminder of my failure. I felt torn in two- half of me wanted to sit down and cry my heart out, and the other half wanted to tear the person behind me apart. I felt a light, gloved hand on my shoulder. It was so light it was almost like it didn't existed…

"Why did you kill me?" A child's voice rang. There was an honest tone carried to it and the second half took over, knowing that my brother wasn't _really _there.

"Because he's a monster," I reply, not giving the fat lard time to respond. If he had any doubt I was crazy, the doubt was probably just erased. But I didn't mind that he thought I was I crazy. I didn't care about anything, except for revenge, anymore. I felt darkness begging to be released, I let it out, what did it matter?

"And monsters deserve to die, right big bro'?" He asked smugly. I smiled, although no one could see it.

"Got it on the first try, Li'l Bro'" I growled as I turned to face the presence watching. I was a monster, and after my kill I would die, just like my little brother said. I wouldn't disappoint him. I saw the pure terror on the thing's face, and I knew the thing knew what was coming.

"Goodnight," we said together, my low growl and his light ring forming an odd harmony. I felt nothing, no pain, no sadness, no anger. Just nothing. And I raced one mile under the speed of sound, killing the thing on the first touch. As the now limp body fell to the ground, the entire universe suddenly started shaking.

"Soooonnniiiiccc! Wake up Sonic!" The loudness of my little brother nearly deafens me. I realized that everything was shaking because somebody was shaking me.

"Sonic are you okay? You fell asleep while we were flying," Tails told me, grabbing me into a tight hug, after realizing I was awake.

"It was all a dream?" I said with a small, hysteric giggle. _It was nothing more… Then a bad dream…_

"Of course it was. It was a really nasty one. You were tossing and turning and crying and everything. I was so worried about you!" He told me, but he didn't say it angrily. Instead, he said with nothing but pure concern.

"I-I'm sorry I worried you. I guess I didn't enough sleep last night is all," I reassure him. This was true, every time I had closed my eyes I would remember the drowning sensation that gave me the phobia in the first place. The cold, deadly liquid surrounding me… Trying to breathe while only water entered my lungs… The burning sensation I felt while struggling to get above the surface… That's why this is so important to me.

"You know, we don't have to do this if you don't want to," Tails offered, sensing my discomfort. He didn't understand that that wasn't the only reason I had to do this. I also wanted to do it, because I didn't want to let him down.

"Yeah, we do. Now come on," I said, ruffling his bangs, "race ya." I took off and a 'No fair' met my ears. As the wind whipped around me, I thought I saw a glint of metal heading away from us in the distance. I smiled as I broke the sound barrier. Sure, the dream disturbed me, but I didn't tend to dwell on things. No point in doing that. I also don't see the point in worrying about things before they came. So yeah, I was going to face something that scared me silly, but until then, I'll just let the sensation of running take me away. If I didn't, then I wasn't Sonic the Hedgehog, older brother of Tails Prower. I slowed down just enough for Tails to able to keep up with me. Our laughter rang out as we raced towards the lake in this late morning. Maybe later we would visit a friend. Who knows? I live in the moment, I don't plan the future, and the only things I take from the past are the lessons I learn.


End file.
